Conventionally, there has been a concept of a machine configuration in which, at the time of transporting a machine tool, units as relatively light-weighted accompanying devices such as a cooling unit, a hydraulic unit, and a coolant tank are fixed to a machine main body, and these units are detached from the main body by removing fixing tools after installation of the machine tool, thereby avoiding influences of pump vibrations and generated heat on the main body.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which, when a machine tool is transported, units such as a cooling controller and a hydraulic unit are fixed to a bed by fixing tools, and after installation of the machine tool, the fixing tools are removed and respective units are separated from the bed and are installed independently. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which, when a machine tool is transported, a light-weighted chute unit, which is a part of a coolant tank and collects cut chips, is separated and fixed to a bed of the machine tool, thereby reducing a transporting space.